The Bewilderment of Heero Yuy: Betrayal
by The Capsule Corp. President
Summary: A sequel to "Deceived." Heero planned to meet his Relena for a lunch date on an Italian Restaurant. Upon visiting The Vice Foreign Minister at her work, suddenly he heard Relena and Duo making out at the intercom. How will Heero respond to her infidelity? As for Duo and Relena, were they actually doing the intimacy? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam Wing was created by none other than Hajime Yatate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino. I don't own this anime.

**A/N: **With all the positive reviews and favor on "Deceived," I decided to create a sequel. This time more original came out of my crafty mind. The story takes place a week after "Deceived" occurred. This time the mischievous God of Death is now involved as the third wheel. I strongly suggest reading that story first, before reading this story. Thank you very much and have fun reading. This is Rated M for strong adult language.

**Betrayal**

**Cinq Kingdom, A.C. 197**

Relena glanced at her window as she deeply inhaled the wonderful floral fragrance outside her office. The mild breeze of springtime swept through the open windows of the Vice Foreign Minister's office. She glanced at her calendar and realized that today was Friday. She recalled back at her awkward moment that occurred between herself and her preventer lover. It's been a week since that embarrassing incident. She slowly closed her eyes. She let her back relaxed at the back of her seat, took a deep breath, and let out a slow sigh. Then she hugged herself as she continued recalling the moment they shared after that floundering event once again. Their copulation was simply breathtaking. She was thinking that he'll be rough on her by unleashing all of his frustration that she had done against him, but it turned out to be gentle as he eased all of his anxieties when he made love to her slowly, gently, and passionately in their bathroom.

'Heero…' she thought to herself as she lifted her right hand towards the other side of the shoulder and gently caressed them down to her left arms.

Then suddenly the gigantic bell of the clock tower struck radiantly outside of her window. She straightened herself up on her chair and glance at the digital clock right in front of her desk. Her clock struck at noon. She was daydreaming for more than thirty minutes as she recalled every detail that happened on their uncouth encounter at the shower a week ago. She took a soft deep breathe and sighed upon exhaling.

"Oh my…look at the time…I can't believe it just passed by so quickly." She muttered to herself.

Every one of her employees was on lunch break now. Some of them went outside to grab something to eat, some brought their homemade lunch, and others enjoyed their leisure time to play some cards, and video games on their laptop. The former Queen of the World was delaying herself from heading out of her office. She couldn't decide what she wanted to eat for lunch. Her mind was thinking of Fratelli's. It was an Italian restaurant near the Cinq Kingdom royal palace. Then the young politician was interrupted abruptly when she received an intercom from her secretary in the front lobby.

"Miss Relena?" Her secretary squealed softly on the intercom. She had a high soprano voice that can cringe anyone when she would spoke loudly.

"Yes…what is it?" The Vice Foreign Minister replied out of curiousity.

"You have a special delivery package from…" She delayed herself waiting for the man to speak his name. However, the man uttered his name very obscurely to her. "Oh…Mr. Maxwell?" The secretary then replied as if she's trying to correct herself whether she spoke his name right. She barely heard his answer.

'Maxwell?' The auburn-haired girl thought, and then she replied to her secretary at the front lobby. "Please kindly send him in my office. Thank you."

The former Queen of the World pondered on the man who would encroached in her office soon enough. She noticed that she neither had any interaction with the young American man before. She knew he had a close friendship with her lover; the former Wing Zero pilot.

"Very well ma'am." Her secretary concluded.

Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscyhte Hell, was slowly approaching office of a very important person in the world with huge package wrapped with a plain brown gift wrap. It also included well tied red silky ribbon that clanged on a dull coffee-colored paper. The secretary wondered what was inside of that normal looking box. Curiosity filled her mind as she pondered what this mysterious man was carrying towards her boss. She assuming that it came from Preventer Yuy. She then smiled with that thought.

As they finally reached their destination, the middle-aged lady then brisk to move forward and assisted the braided man towards her superior's office by opening the door. She lightly bowed down and resumed herself back to the lobby. The former Sweeper Group man slightly nodded with content towards the female secretary and he walked forward towards the young politician girl.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Maxwell…" Relena politely spoke to him. "…how may I help you today?"

The former Gundam pilot from the L-2 colony gently dropped the unusual brown box down towards her sturdy oak desk. He was smiling cheerfully as she greeted her. He then glanced at the young girl right in front of him. She had her light brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a huge red velvet ribbon. Unlike his hair however, she didn't braid them like his. She was wearing sky blue colored business formal attire; suit and pants. He had to admit that she looked very stunning today. It was his first compliment from her. The American Gundam pilot realized that his good friend was lucky indeed to have a girlfriend like her.

"Why hello Miss Relena…" The former God of Death smiled like a Cheshire cat when he replied back to her. "I have something just for you…"

* * *

Outside of Relena's office, Heero Yuy strolled around the plaza. The once hailed perfect soldier was heading towards his lover's office. It was also his break time. He got out of the Preventer's Headquarters earlier just to see her. Colonel Une didn't mind him leaving ahead of time. After all, it was his full responsibility for safeguarding the vitality of the Vice Foreign Minister's.

'Relena…' The Japanese man thought to himself as she spoke her name. His mind was selfish; always thinking about his girl and no one else.

Upon hearing the clock tower struck its bell, he realized that several people began strolling outside the complex. He was planning to have a lunch date with her during their break; without Relena's knowing. The young elite preventer wanted to bring her to Fratelli's. Although the couple were always busy with their hectic schedule on daily basis, they tried their very best to spend some quality time with each other. The moment he pushed the revolving door as he strolled inside the lobby, she was warmly greeted by her secretary. It was the same secretary who helped Duo earlier.

"Why, hello there Preventer Yuy. Good to see you today." Her gentle high soprano voiced out his name. "Are you here for Miss Relena?"

The former pilot of Gundam Wing Zero smiled faintly at her.

"Yes…is she available?" He softly responded.

"Well, right now. She's currently in a meeting with Mr. Maxwell...I believed he was sending her a huge standard looking package." The middle-aged woman explained the situation.

'Maxwell?! What the hell is he doing here?!' The preventer thought with confusion.

"Hold on Mr. Yuy, let me inform her of your presence…" The secretary pushed the intercom and spoke at the intercom. "Umm…Miss Relena…you have a…"

Suddenly, both of them were completely shock as they heard moaning coming out from the lips of the Vice Foreign Minister within the speaker. Then they become surprised upon hearing what the young politician said.

"Oh my God…"

"Mmm…so…did you like it?" The young American man asked.

"Mhm…I felt like I'm in heaven right now Duo…" The light browned hair girl faintly replied.

Both of them were now moaning from the transmitter. What was now terrifying after their brief conversation, the whole entire building can now hear the Vice Foreign Minister and the former Gundam Deathscythe pilot. All hall and rooms were filled with attached speaker boxes on top of the ceiling. The whole entire employees completely stopped from the given task they were doing as they listened carefully from the intercom. At this moment, they're now hearing both of them moaning seductively.

"Oh dear…" Her secretary apologetically spoke as she began to perform the sign of the cross in front of the preventer.

Heero on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on now. It's like déjà vu all over again. However, this time it was totally different. At this moment, his girl was having an affair with someone. Someone he really knows very well. It was his very own best friend who was having a fling with Relena. He began clenching his fist tightly upon hearing their ecstatic cries. He felt like being the heroic Caesar being stabbed by Brutus.

"Would you like to try this Miss Relena?" The long braided haired man obliged to ask her.

"Oh sure...I don't mind at all." She answered politely.

"You know it's best to suck it with your tongue…before devouring it…" The man replied as he gave her some instruction.

"Okay…I'll do it…" Relena concluded as she began to minister what she was doing. She began to sing on her mouth as she stuffed the substance.

Few of the employed women began to faint one by one. One of the girl was quickly grabbed by a fellow male employee, the other one crashed down on the floor hard with papers flying all over the air, and a stout woman fainted while a short young man panicked behind her as he was squished like a bug. Other women still kept their composure, but they were now blushing like ripe tomatoes.

"I can't help it Mr. Maxwell…I can't stop…I really like it!" Relena spoke with enthusiasm as she continued as audible slurping can be heard throughout the building.

"Ah yeah…there you go…that's the way to do it." Duo encouragingly said.

The men on the other hand, found this very entertaining indeed. Some of their jaws were dropped down as they began drooling uncontrollably from the lovely sound they've been hearing. Some of their faces became very lecherous, that some women became disgusted by them. Relena's secretary from the lobby began to faint hysterically. Luckily she was seated down and fell back from her office chair.

Heero's vein began to pop out in his head when he heard their last conversation on the speakers. It seemed that Relena was now giving him a blowjob in his thought. Sadly, she wasn't giving it to him, but with his close friend. Now he felt like a sword just stabbed him on the back; hitting his very own heart. The sensation of his heart became heavy. He stormed out of the lobby and began heading out towards the elevator.

Once he arrived at the elevator, he rapidly pushed the "up" button, and waited impatiently for the lift to go down. Once the tiny bell rang, the doors began to shift sideways; Heero quickly went inside without caring what was going on inside the small space. As the door began to shut itself, there was a couple who were making out for a short quickie on his left side of the lift. The girl's legs were buckling his waist, while the guy was cradling her on top of her. He was lifting her and impaling her. They seemed to be at the same age with him and Relena. The Japanese man didn't bother looking at them. Then their intimacy became frenzy that the man turned around and slammed her on the walls. Their moans became louder as the young man began thrusting inside of her. Heero could also hear Relena's moan at the speaker inside the elevator. He realized that Relena's cry began to hum in crescendo. The once perfect soldier was already upset that some people had been screwing with his mind right now. His mind felt like a time bomb. He felt like it was going to explode any moment now.

Suddenly the lift began to slow down as it reached to a complete halt. The couple managed to stop what they were doing. They finally reached their floor. The woman began to pull his lover's arm while the man began to zip his pants up and rushed outside. The man sheepishly grins at the angry man in front of him as he waved his right hand for farewell. Then suddenly the once perfect soldier heard another communication from the transmitter.

"Oh my God! Sorry Relena! I spilled them in your face! Let me give you my handkerchief to wipe them clean!"

"Oh no it's okay Mr. Maxwell…I have my own…thank you for your concern…" Relena embarrassingly answered back at the American man.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself…" He explained further more.

As those communications travelled towards the ears of the cunning preventer, he was appalled as he pondered how Duo exploded his seeds at her delicate pretty face. Then he felt like another sword just pierced his back once again; now his heart was getting heavier than before. He rapidly touched the "up" button, as he tried to rush the lift to travel upward faster.

Once the elevator resumed traveling above the building, he grabbed his handgun as he loads the bullets in his small gun. He doesn't give a damn anymore if the peace between the Earth and the Colonies that he fought so hard shattered if he killed them both.

"Kuso…I will kill you both…" Heero muttered to himself.

As he heard the elevator bell rang, he finally reached his destination. Death glare was now pasted all over his face as he felt his old self returned to him once again. He was once the killer machine that showed no emotion when he killed his victims; a trait of the perfect soldier. He slowly walked towards the office of the Pacifist politician to assassinate her and Maxwell.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Maxwell…that is huge!" Relena shockingly complained to him. "I don't think I can keep up with that…"

"No, no, no…it's going to be okay…we're going to be fine with this…" The former Gundam pilot pleaded to her.

Heero became hysterically surprised at what they just spoke at the intercom. His closest friend was actually about to go all the way with her beautiful girlfriend. His jealousy burst with full rage, as he swiftly head towards her office. He was running like a ninja as if he was facing his target of assassination.

'How dare he touch my Relena!' He screamed outloud in his thoughts. 'Nobody fucks my girl except for me! ONLY ME!'

Once the former L-1 Colony citizen reached the door, he swiftly kicked them with a loud bang violently opened the door. The surprise intruding of Heero Yuy alarmed both his sweetheart and his best buddy. The preventer quickly pointed his handgun directly by Duo's chest while his Prussian blue eyes were focused directly at his romantic companion as he tried to read her sudden hysteria.

"How dare you fucking around with my girlfriend Maxwell…" The young Japanese man silently hissed at his friend while still glancing at her. "Don't tell me Hilde couldn't satisfy you in bed…"

"What the hell man?! I'm not trying to hit your girlfriend Heero!" The braided man tried to explain the situation. "This is a misunder…"

"Misunderstanding you say?!" The jealous former Gundam Wing Zero pilot quickly interrupted his friend as he moved his handgun towards his head. "Most of the employees here heard your private little chat at the intercom. It sounded like you two were doing the birds and the bees here."

The face of the former Shinigami became red as cherry. He became very embarrassed upon hearing his best friend's said statement. Relena on the other hand quickly mirrored at her intercom. She then became extremely mortified that the red button was accidentally pressed for a long duration. The button was use for speaking to the whole entire building.

'OH MY GOD!' Relena yelled inside of her mind. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'

Her mind was occupied with her desire that she forgot to respond from her secretary. She was supposed to press the green button to speak to her, but instead she pressed the red button. Her love for chocolate from took her like an ecstasy drug.

Now the angry preventer then scrutinized the whole office. He saw the huge box open right next to Relena. Then he glanced at the top of her desk. There were several choux crumbs, wrappers, and some unfinished chocolate and other pastries all over the table.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on in here?" The elite preventer then looked at the former Gundam Deathscythe Hell pilot as he ridiculed him.

"Umm...Relena and I were actually having a pastry taste testing?" The jolly braided haired man embarrassingly answered. He then put his fight hand at the back of his head as he sheepishly laughed at his embarrassment.

"Taste testing?! What the hell Maxwell! Don't fuck with me with your bullshits!" Heero yelled with his stupid reply. His gun was still pointing deadly at the American's forehead.

"H-Heero…D-Duo is actually right…" Relena stuttered as he finally spoke. "We were just trying out these pastry that Hilde surprisingly bought for me…Duo here was just delivering them…I also asked him to try them with me on my lunch break."

The jealous boyfriend of the Vice Foreign Minister inhaled a deep breath and let out a huge sigh as he exhaled deeply. He began to calm down a little, but still angry with this situation. He dropped his handgun from Duo's head, and brought it back to his holster. He closed his eyes as he began to fold his arms. He began interrogating his girlfriend.

"So…taste testing of pastries huh?" Heero muttered "Well Relena…care to explain what made you felt like being in heaven? Was Duo trying to give you an orgasm?"

"No, it was this imported chocolate that I tried. It came from Switzerland." The young politician complained. "When I tasted them, it was so good that I felt like I'm in heaven." She began to blush a little, as her lover gave her some vexatious questions.

Veins were starting to pop out on his head, as Heero became irritated at his sweetheart's answer. "Hn…so, did you actually give Duo a nice blowjob? Better than mine?!" He continued to give the third degree at Relena.

She was surprised by the question. They were getting more personal. These questions aren't meant to be asking, because Duo was with them. She became speechless at the horrifying question he made, but the American man helped her out.

"Oh, you mean the cake pop she was trying?" Duo then sheepishly replied. "Yeah, I told her to suck them first so she can taste those sweet white chocolate before devouring the cake crumbs."

Relena's blushing began to swell more. On the other hand, Heero's face was beginning to boil red from annoyance. He was expecting to find answers of Relena's infidelity towards their relationship, but to no avail. He then pointed at Duo and continued to ask her. "Did this bastard actually came in your face earlier?!" He then asked with irritation.

"No Heero…he accidentally blew the custard filling on the éclair he was eating, and it suddenly hit my face." Relena was getting more flustered with his interrogation going deeper and deeper. "Then he was trying to help me cleaned them up. Luckily, I have a handkerchief on my own to clean them up." She continued.

"Oh yeah? And what about your shocking complaint on how massive his penis was? Was he going to fuck the shit out of you?!" The dark brown haired man hissed at the Pacifist politician, while his death glare was staring completely Duo. He started to crack his knuckles while waiting for his girl to reply.

"Heero…how dare you ask me all these nonsense questions!?" Relena complained at his absurd interrogation. She felt that he was going overboard.

The preventer then switched his glares towards her. "Relena…just answer my question…or all hell breaks loose."

Relena exhaled heavy as she let out a sigh. Knowing his boyfriend's situation right now, she can't win their argument when he's on interrogation mode. She then grabbed the box right next to her and gently placed them down on her desk as she replied in defeat.

"Duo showed me this huge milk chocolate teddy bear that he wanted me to eat." Relena concluded. It was the same size as her teddy she once received from his boyfriend on her birthday last year. "It was so huge, that I won't be able to eat all of it."

Then all of a sudden, Heero's head quickly boiled in heat from his anger. He was completely fooled by these people. He grabbed Duo's collar and pulled him closer head to head. The once expert demolisher snorts his nostrils as Duo felt hot steams touched his face. The young American man's head began to sweat uncontrollably as he pushed his best friend's buttons way too much.

"Um…Heero?" He mortifyingly grinned in front of his great buddy.

Heero's head slightly went down. He doesn't want to bother looking at her pathetic expression. "Maxwell…teme…"

Heero hastily gave a strong right jab at his stomach, and swiftly lifted his right arm as he swung his fist directly at Duo's face. It sent Duo flying outside of the office. The former Wing Zero pilot showed more compassion by not killing his close friend. He found him very lucky that he was still alive. Duo knew his close comrade very well; aside from Relena. The braided haired man knew that this was normal between him and the perfect soldier's friendship. He knew that his mind will cooldown tomorrow.

"Leave now…before I plan on killing you…"

Duo got up trying to balance after receiving two strong punches from his face and stomach. He left to find the nearest clinic on his nasty bruise he obtained from his face. Relena on the other hand, was still embarrassed at the uncomfortable interrogations she received from his lover.

"Heero?" The young politician asked his jealous boyfriend.

Suddenly his Prussian blue eyes went towards the Vice Foreign Minister. He then slowly closed the door behind him and walked towards her as he smirked lightly for what he was about to do. This time he had no mercy anymore. Last week he let bygones be bygones. But today, it would be her punishment for she had been a very naughty girl.

"What are you planning to do to me?!"

Heero then fiercely grabbed both of her arms to prevent her from moving. Then he began to grin devilishly, horrifying his romantic partner even more. The young politician knew that this wasn't going to be very good at all.

"Oh you'll see my Relena…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Heero was walking slowly as he moved away from her office. Not even caring about his surroundings, he was carrying his loving companion on piggy back style. Relena was clinging on him with exhaustion as she left her head rest on his strong back. She couldn't walk properly after her lover became extremely rough on their coitus. The jealous preventer thought that this was the only way to tame his princess.

"I am sorry Relena that you couldn't walk…I went too hard on you…" Heero softly whispered on her, as he apologized from his actions.

"It's okay Heero…I should be the one apologizing…for getting you worry about me…" Relena wheezily replied. She then faintly smiled at his back.

"Sshh…rest now…were going home for today." Heero interrupted her as the loving couple continue to walk towards their home.

**THE END**

**A/N: **I was laughing really hard while I was writing this. I haven't had so much fun writing ever since I wrote "Deceived" many years ago. Heero being confused is just priceless! I hoped you like this short story. Review and feedback are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
